The Lives We Live
by soccerlurve
Summary: Prince Maxon is desperate to find love, and America Singer, a two, is desperate to escape the life that she is expected to have. Will they be able to find love in each other, or will they ever meet? This WILL have different history than what is in the book, so please don't freak out when you read something that is not from the book. Rated K and will not change. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There was a time; a time when America was plagued by freedom- and drowning in their greed and satisfaction. Their debt to China was all but forgotten by everyone except two peoples- the Chinese government themselves, and Gregory Illea. Knowing the weakness of the Illean people, the Chinese planed their takeover. War was initiated, and the Chinese, in all of their superiority and intelligence, overcame the Americans- but not without a fight. They were resilient in defending their country, but were easily manipulated, and were simply overcome. As a significant person at the time, Gregory Illea saw this as the perfect time to stage his own takeover.

Quietly manipulating the people to bend to his will so that he would become more powerful than ever before, he devised a plan to hold his new found power. And with that, the caste system was born. Those who defied him and refused to support him were put on the lower side of the scale- the eights, sevens, and sixes. They were left to fend for themselves and were looked down upon by all of the higher castes, which were occupied by those who found favor in his eyes. Twos, threes, and fours were in this category, and all were placed according to Gregory's favor or lack thereof in their respective castes. To make it seem ordinary, he placed the commoners into castes based on family work and their level of defiance or loyalty. Fives were introduced in when they were neither rebelling nor supporting, and they were simply ignored by all other castes, to which they adapted by becoming the background singers and artists that were to be heard yet not seen. And finally, where else to put the leaders than in the only remaining category: The Ones. The old, Republican ways were simply not enough to Gregory, because he wanted to rule, not to be ruled by the people's opinion and voice, so he set up the monarchy that would rule from the province Angeles, where he would finally get what he wanted: full and utter control over the people. In the opinion of Gregory Illea, all was well in his picture of glory. All except for one thing. Rebels.

Those who defied and stood up for what was right were called rebels. Two groups, the Northerners and the Southerners, had only one mutual goal- to end the caste system once and for all. Though both had different ways of achieving this, both were one and the same when it came to their goals. Constant attacks rained down on the palace and all of Angeles. Never ceasing, never changing, always life-threatening. To appease them for a while, Gregory Illea created the Selection for is oldest son, James, in which 35 girls came to the palace to compete for his heart and the crown. After choosing his bride, the newly wedded Angela Illea, he was killed by paid assassins and was soon replaced by Porter Schreave, a distant cousin, as the new king and husband of Angela. They had one son, Clarkson Schreave, who grew up and had his own selection at the age of 19. During the many weeks of the Selection, he came to love Amberly Station of Honduragua, a four. They married, and throughout many tears and miscarriages, they produced Maxon Schreave.

Maxon, a hardworking, kind, and intelligent person, grew up under the cold and stark reality of a father with no compassion, with a calm and nurturing mother that only saw the good in people. The absolute contrast of the two styles of parents caused him to grow up with a soft but guarded heart, a welcoming and inviting persona, and the need for his princess, the one that would make him happy and make him let down his guard with her. Lucky for him, the Selection was coming up on his 19th birthday, and it was his only chance to find love in the world in which he lived. With the pressures of choosing the right one, not only for himself, but for the entire country, looming in the distance, he had to prepare himself heavily for the task ahead: Choosing a wife.

While Maxon was living in the lap of luxury, worrying away the time he had left before the Selection, another laid in the luxurious life of a two, worrying about problems on a totally different scale. America Singer, age 18, was worrying about the pressures of being a good girlfriend and maintaining her job of a professional singer, and the unspoken fear of a life without love. With no friends except Aspen, and a full time job, she needed a reprieve from the pressures of everyday life, so she signed up for the Selection without her boyfriend's knowing. She desperately needed to leave the life that she lived, needed a break from everything happening, so she signed up for love, for a different future than the one that she was expected to live. While both Maxon and America had their problems, would they solve them with each other, or will they ever meet? Find out in, "The Lives we live".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am soooo sorry that I didn't warn you about me not updating, I just don't have much computer access, but now I can update a lot now that school has started. I will update pretty regularly now that it has. Thank you all so much for the support and number of responses I got after the prologue! You all are truly a gift and I'm lucky to have so many people reading my fanfiction. Just so you know there will be no cursing or anything inappropriate in this story, so the rating will most likely stay the same. Oh, and Kenna and Kota will NOT be in this story. Without further ado, I present: The first chapter!**

**America P.O.V. **

Sunlight streamed through my bedroom window as a new day presented itself to me. Never in my life of a 2 have I felt this nervous, guilty, and desperate all at the same time. One of mine and my boyfriend's hit songs blared from my phone, signaling that yet another call from a customer should be received. Sighing, I reached out and took the call. I never turned down a client, no matter how much they annoyed me or criticized my past performances. Being a professional singer had its perks, but privacy and discretion was not one of them.

"Hello," I said with a false cheeriness, "America Singer." "Hi, this is Sylvia Brown, the event organizer and protocol expert of the palace. I was just calling to see if you could sing at the King and Queen's wedding anniversary, as the queen favors your singing. Shall we set up the date for the twentieth of May?" I gasped inwardly and said, "Madam Sylvia; that is a week after the Selection begins! "So? If you have entered, the chances of you being chosen are astronomically small, and so unless you are otherwise engaged that night; it would do you well to take advantage of this opportunity to raise your status. Your backup is invited as well; what is his name… Alex?" I shuddered at this horrible guess, because he would never like his name to be mistaken as something that it is not. "His name is Aspen." "Ah, yes. Well, I will call you back the day after the names are drawn to have your response. Good day." CLICK. I sighed. Tomorrow was the day the names would be revealed. I could only hope and pray now, but what Sylvia said was right: the chances of me getting picked WERE small, so I tried not to get my hopes up. But with all that I was going through, I had several reasons to.

Some would say my life was perfect. I was a two with a loving boyfriend and a steady, well-paying job. However, despite its perks and perfect looks, nothing would make me happier than to have the opportunity to escape this life. I used to have a best friend, Lucy Coral, a two, until she tried to steal Aspen from me and he rejected her. She then tried to ruin my life, to no avail. When Aspen came to Carolina, we had an instant connection, but Lucy was jealous. She tried to make me look bad in front of him, and almost succeeded, but he saw through it and became the boyfriend that I loved. But then he became unbearable. He was very possessive and always got his way. He was kind and thoughtful in the beginning, when we were just starting our careers and actually were in love, but then he became overbearing and obsessive; always calling to find out what I was doing; where I was. The pressure of an expected life caused more stress than anything else, even my job, which was pretty stressful and taxing. But if I joined the Selection, all of that would change and my existing pressures would cease to exist.

_The Next Day…_

That morning I was awakened by not sunshine blinding me, but heavy rain clouding my vision to the outside of my apartment. Sighing, I thought,_ This isn't a very good omen for tonight!_ That night would be the deciding factor of my life; whether I would stay in a pressuring job with a man I didn't love, or I would get a chance to find myself in the grand hallways of the Angeles palace, and maybe, meet a man that I _could_ love without the overbearing qualities. Just as these thoughts leave my head and new ones enter, my phone rings with my favorite song of mine, "The Life". I laughed as I read the name: Aspen Leger. I pressed to reject call button, as usual. I didn't want him talking to me until AFTER to Selection names were drawn and announced, as I didn't want to seem nervous, or accidently tell him about the job opportunity at the palace. If I did that, he would ask me why, and then he would basically move in with me and never let me out of his sight. I waited for the second call, because he always called twice, just in case I decided to spare the time to answer. I waited for hour upon hour, expecting a call that never came, until I finally headed to the living room.

Just to pass the time, I turned on the TV and changed the channel to the National Illean Programing channel out of pure boredom. I stared at the screen for a while before my eyes glazed over and I fell into a deep sleep, not conscious of the TV still blaring out politics to an uncaring nation.

I jerked awake several hours later to the Illean crest sitting proudly on the screen. My eyes glanced over my hanging wall clock to see the time: 5:00 p.m. Sitting up wildly I looked expectantly at the screen for Gavril Fadaye, who was the announcer and host for The Report. The crest flashed off of the screen and was replaced by the stage with and empty chair that would be filled by Gavril and the five thrones for the Illean monarchs- King Clarkson, Queen Amberly, Prince Maxon, Princess Madeline, and Prince Gerad. Not for the first time, my heart fluttered with longing and sadness. Both of my parents died when I was 16 in a car crash, and I am an only child, so I have always longed for a big, loving family. One tear escaped from my eyes as I thought about what it would be like to live in that kind of environment for the rest of my life. I had to get in; I just had to!

"And now it is time to announce the names of the 35 lucky women who will compete in Prince Maxon's Selection!" "Lady Eleyna Mills of Treal, three. " "Come on, get to Carolina," I shouted, jumping up, just as I heard the door open. "America?" Oh no- Aspen. And he heard me! "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Lady Celeste Newsome of Clermont, three," Gavril persisted. "Um… I..." "Lady Lucy Coral of Carolina, two," Gavril commented with a sense of finality. When the news hit me, I fell to the ground, and the blackness engulfed me to the sound of Aspen screaming my name.

**...Soooo what do you think? **

***I think its AMAZINGER!* **

***Thank you!* **

**k so Fav, Follow, and Review! Don't give up on me, because I have so many things I'm doing at my school this year that it won't be consistent updating, but I will update regularlyish! Some people asked me if I would be changing the history in this story, and the answer is yes. Yeahhhhhh... So that's it! Lurve ya!**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! So this chapter will be in both America and Aspen's point of view, so as to clear up some confusion. Also, it will be weird, because I am changing the tense to present tense, because I can't deal with the past tense. It will start from before the announcement (Aspen) and will go to after the announcement (America). I just wanted to change things up a bit, so the POVs will change as we progress and introduce in new characters. Thank you all for the kind reviews that you left me; they were very sweet and really gives me a boost when I don't want to do this story anymore. I will try to respond to the reviews, but I can't promise that I will for every chapter that I post. However, I am for this one, but only for the second chapter, but I will include the names of the people who reviewed for the first chapter.**

* * *

**These are from chapter 1:**

SelectionLoverForever, LovabeL101, Going for the win, EruditeAbnegationMockingjay, Theoneforever, SJWrites2014, YourBiggestFan, AcademicGirl (lurve ya, too!), and Ilona18.

**Going for the win:** She wanted to win so badly that she died. Lol jk, but she fainted because she couldn't escape the life she was in, and when she realized that she collapsed. Does that help?

**EruditeAbnegationMockingjay**: I love your name, by the way! And lol ya I wanted to change it up a bit, so since America is a two, someone had to give up their title as a two, so I chose Celeste, even though I lurve her. I love your new story, and I hope to see more of it!

**The Devil Wears Westwood**: It will, I promise! Oops… did I just say that out loud? ;)

**SJWrites2014**: Soccerlurve lurves Assurance! Seriously, I lurve the plot line, everything! And thank you! Here's your update!

**IC786:** I actually haven't watched it, and thank you! I know that some errors are clearly there, (I am only in the 8th grade) and I thank you for telling me. I type up these updates as I go, so I don't have a lot of time for grammatical errors. Once again, thank you for telling me, as your feedback is appreciated and greatly needed!

**Thanks again to all who reviewed, followed, and faved! Now, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Aspen's POV**

My day starts with the usual: a cup of coffee, a muffin, and the Carolina Times, all being consumed at the breakfast table in my apartment. I check my phone to see that there are no texts or missed calls, which means once again that America is ignoring me. Why, I cannot say, but one thing is certain, she hasn't answered any of my calls of texts for the past few months. She has become distant and tense, and never will respond to my offers for dates and other outings. I'm worried, but it doesn't change the annoyed feeling I have gotten every time she hasn't answered my calls. I pick up the phone to call her, thinking, _this is her last chance! If she doesn't answer I'll… do what?_

I put down the phone, thinking about our job that we work together at, which would be even more unbearable than it already is if I broke up with her. _Besides_, a thought pushes through the rest; _you love her, don't you?_ I do. Oh, I do so very much. But she doesn't love me.

I decide to call her just to call and see if she'll answer. One ring. Two rings. Eight rings.

Her voice blares out, saying," This is America Singer, I can't get to my phone, but if you leave a message, I'll call you back later. Bye!" Click. I sigh.

Leaving a message is just as futile as calling, because she deletes all messages after hearing or reading them, and never responds. I decide not to leave a message, which I know would just be ignored anyways.

* * *

As I head off to work, I stop and remember that America isn't coming into work today, because it is her well-deserved day off. I look into my reflection in a nearby shop window and say," It's just you and me."

As I walk into the recording studio I hear the most amazing voice, which sounds nothing like America, but is still familiar. I run to the office where I see the new intern that the boss told me and America would be there today.

As she turns around I gasp, "Lucy?"

* * *

She turns around and gives me the biggest and most fake smile I've ever seen. "Aspen! I haven't seen you in so long! Where is America?"

She spit the word America, as though it left a bad taste in her mouth. I knew that they had bad blood between them, and it made me guilty that I split them apart as friends. It's been evident that Lucy likes me, but I never really felt that connection that I did with America. Now she's going to pull a stunt like this?

"She's not here, it's her day off," I said coldly. She recoiled from the frost in my voice, but still stood tall when she said cheerfully," Well tell her hello from me. And could you tell her that no matter how her application or her picture looked, she won't be in the Selection?"

* * *

My mouth went dry as the words sunk in, and I felt as though my heart had been ripped out of my chest and shattered into pieces.

"I… I don't…" "What, you mean…she didn't tell you? So she wants to cheat on you?" Lucy said with a smug expression. With that, I stormed into my office and slammed the door, sinking down and finally, finally, letting the tears come, silent and fast. Just like America snuck into my heart stayed there for so long, and the left the same way. Silent and fast, with a betrayal that tore me apart.

I work on my songs that America and I wrote together, the ones that we were thinking about publishing, but never did. As I hear her voice pour from the speakers, the sadness of her betrayal is replaced by anger. How dare she betray me this way? I do everything for her, and she doesn't appreciate anything! _The same voice that stole my heart should get a chance to explain her_ _actions._

* * *

I decide that when I am done for the day, which ends at 4:45 every afternoon, I will go to her apartment and give her a chance to explain herself. An hour of trying to figure out what to say, my shift is over and I reach her apartment right on time: at 5:00. I knock, but no one answers.

I pull out the key to her apartment that she doesn't know I have and unlock the door to see her standing, saying, "Come on, get to Carolina!" I stand there, shocked, as the truth hits me once again, but this time, the offender all but admitted to it!

I have to say something, so I say with a sinking heart," Why do you want to know so badly?" She stutters, "Um... I…," I stare at her expectantly, when I hear Gavril Fadaye announce, "Lady Lucy Coral, Carolina," he says with a sense of finality.

I see the truth dawn in her eyes and she collapses to the ground, unconscious. "America!"

* * *

**America's POV **

I awaken to see Aspen looming above me, with a look of betrayal and concern written on his face. Despite the look of concern, his voice is cold when he speaks while looking at the wall in my plain bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I think for a minute before responding in the most truthful way I possibly can," I… I don't love you. Not in the way I used to. If I didn't get it, it would be okay because you would never find out, and if I did get it, I would get married to the prince, so it wouldn't matter anymore. I… I guess that… I can't trust you anymore."

I can tell that the words hurt him just as much as it hurt me to say them. His voice has less frost and more pain when he whispers, "But I love you. Aspen endlessly loves America, right? Did you forget that when you decided to cheat on me?" He is yelling by the end, and I gasp in fear at the tone of his voice.

After I take a few seconds to regain my composure, but when I do, his eyes are as cold and unrelenting as his voice was just a few moments ago. I muster up the courage and say in the strongest voice I can, "Tell that to the millions of girls that have boyfriends who signed up for the Selection."

I brace myself for the feel of his hand hitting my cheek as he storms up to me, but it never comes. He's never hit me before, but this is the first time that we have gotten in a major fight, and I know that I took it one step too far. I look up to see him looking so mad, no wonder he didn't hit me- he wouldn't touch me if his life depended on it.

My heart breaks at the look on his face; a mixture of anger, pain, resentment, betrayal, hate and a hundred other things, none of which even consider becoming love, or forgiveness, or even friendliness. Nothing good is there, and in that moment, I realize that he's gone. The person I loved is not even there. Lover, friend, even partner, all gone.

"Get out. Don't even consider coming back. Ever," I shout. I have tears in my eyes as I whisper," It's over. WE are over. You aren't even the man I once loved, once grew to love, and I can't deal with that any longer."

He stares at me in shock as he takes in the words that I just spoke. A hundred emotions cross his face as he takes in this development, but all are replaced by one when he storms towards the door of my apartment: anger.

Right before he crosses the doorframe, he suddenly remembers something, and says," By the way, I saw Lucy today. She told me to tell you that no matter how your application or your picture looked, you wouldn't be in the Selection. So I guess that she was right. I should have chosen her that day. Maybe she wouldn't cheat on me, and you would be on your way to marry the prince, wouldn't you? "

I feel that he has slapped me in a way, but he is right. I might, by some small chance, have gotten my wish, and everyone would be happy.

But I can't go back in time, so I have to deal with the situation God gave me. Even if I am falling apart, collapsing, down to my very core.

I must go on.

* * *

**Wadaya think? Yes, I am a Christian, so please, if you have any complaints, please don't take out your unhappiness on me. There will be more, so please, if you don't like it, either leave this story behind, and don't read past this point in the Author's note, or see what God has in store for you through my writing. :) I tend to take a while to make my story exactly how I want it, so I'm sorry it took so long. I'm sorry if I was rude up there, but I don't want to be flamed because of someone else's religious beliefs. Jesus told us as Christians to love everyone, so please make it easy for me, k? ;) If I offend you with my updates, author's notes, or anything else, I'm sorry. I didn't purposely do it. Okay… so ya that's it. Lurve ya and I'll see you all in the next update! Byeeee peoples!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say. Okay, yes I do. I am so sorry that it takes so long for me to update this story. I won't bore you with excuses, because SURPRISE: There are none. I am the one to blame, and I am truly sorry. So. I hope that you forgive me, and I will never give up on this story. Never. I will never give up on any of you totally AMAZINGER persons! On a totally different note (I was wrong. I do have something to say ;)) thank you all for the support that I received on my last chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this one very late chapter. Bye until the bottom of the page! Oh, and this will be in Aspen's P.O.V. only this time. Bye until the bottom of the page! **

**Aspen's P.O.V. (starts after America passes out)**

No matter how angry I am at America, I can't let her fall. A cry escapes my throat as I swoop down and catch her just before she crumples to the hard ground beneath us.

I stare into her face, so beautiful, almost angelic as she lays in my arms unconscious. So perfect, and I keep thinking about those ice blue eyes, the ones that I used to think harnessed the most beautiful color in the world.

But looks can be deceiving, so deceiving, and I can't let myself fall prey to her love once again. If, however, she even loves me anymore.

* * *

I carry her to her bedroom and lay her down gently on her bed, as if to not wake her from sleep.

I stare at her beauty and feel as though if I could only have one more glance at anything in this world before I died, I would want to see her. Her eyes, her smile, her deceivingly perfect face one more time; that would be my death wish.

No matter what happens today when she wakes up, I will always love her. There's no way in the universe that I possibly couldn't! She's too beautiful, too passionate, too fiery for me not to.

* * *

Those perfectly beautiful blue eyes open confusedly, as though she can't remember where she is. I stare for a second longer before making my face hard and expressionless, staring the few pictures of the both of us on her bedroom wall.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She thinks for a minute before responding.

" I… I don't love you. Not in the way I used to. If I didn't get it, it would be okay because you would never find out, and if I did get it, I would get married to the prince, so it wouldn't matter anymore. I… I guess that… I can't trust you anymore."

* * *

With those few sentences, my heart is broken into fragments that the best microscope couldn't even begin to see for the second time today. Only this time, it comes straight from America, not a messenger.

This time, my heart is not even there, and I can't control the pain in my voice when I say," "But I love you. Aspen endlessly loves America, right? Did you forget that when you decided to cheat on me?" I am shouting by the end, but I don't care.

Who is this girl, who thinks she can come and steal my heart only to destroy it for some other man that she doesn't even know!

I hear her gasp at my tone of voice, but I don't care.

* * *

One tiny voice in the darkest corner of my mind is trying to remind me of my promise. That I would always love her, no matter what.

I guess one, albeit very small, part of me loves her, and that will have to be enough. Because I am through. I am through with her lies, her deceit, and especially, her heartless words.

* * *

It takes her a few seconds to regain her composure, but when she does, she surprises me with how strong her voice is. "Tell that to the millions of guys who have girlfriends who signed up for the Selection."

With that, I snap. I storm up to her so fast that I'm surprised I didn't run her over. But I didn't, and I wouldn't dare. I am so angry at everything about her that I wouldn't touch her if she begged for it.

She braces for the impact that will never come, and if anything that makes me madder. This is all her fault, so why would she cringe under my shadow as I stand over her, angry at the entire world?

When she finally pulls her eyes to meet mine, she looks saddened by my expression. There is no love, no forgiveness, not even the tiniest bit of kindness in my heart towards her. Except that one little part in the very back of my heart, but that will never be shown again to her.

* * *

"Get out. Don't even consider coming back. Ever," she shouts. I want to scream back, but I listen. That's the one little part showing up, not even enough to show in my facial expression. That is as far as this amount of love will carry me. She whispers so low that I almost can't hear her when she says," It's over. WE are over. You aren't even the man I once loved, once grew to love, and I can't deal with that any longer."

I stand planted, unable to move at all, in shock at her words. One hundred thoughts, emotions, and even feelings surface in my brain, but all are replaced by one as I walk towards her door: anger.

* * *

I am clearly not welcome here anymore, and frankly, I am grateful for it. I don't ever want to see her again As I walk through the door frame for seemingly the last time, I remember Lucy's message for America. I smile sadistically as I realize that I will have the last word.

" By the way, I saw Lucy today. She told me to tell you that no matter how your application or your picture looked, you wouldn't be in the Selection. So I guess that she was right. I should have chosen her that day. Maybe she wouldn't cheat on me, and you would be on your way to marry the prince, wouldn't you? I say this in a quietly mocking voice, ringing with satisfaction.

I slam the door and walk away, never to care, or want to care about her deceiving beauty. She said it as accurately as anyone ever could: We are over. And I couldn't be happier. Except…

I push the love that should shine though everything away, because it will never be used again if I have anything to do with it. As I walk away I realize that I just lost the love I loved the most, but I must go on.

I must go on.

* * *

**Well that was depressing. But I quite liked this chapter, so I would like to know: did you? Review with thoughts on improving my writing, encouragement, or even just plain dislike of the chapter. Do you think it's too soap opera-y? If you can't tell, I listened to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry while writing this. If you find the quote from the song, whoever reviews first with the quote will get a shoutout in the next chapter, which I will HOPEFULLY have uploaded by the end of the week. Yay! Alright, that's all, so I'll see y'all In the next chapter! Lurve ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I knew I could do it! Okay, so this one will be in America and Maxon's P.O.V., and I hope you enjoy! **** And this is a one-time thing, but there will be a little of Silvia's P.O.V. as well!**

* * *

**America's P.O.V:**

Through the struggle, pain, and tears that this situation has brought on, the only thing that really stands tall in my thoughts is my job. What will I do now? He is my partner, and he was even invited to go to the palace for the anniversary celebration!

I suddenly gasp; the anniversary job at the palace! How could I have forgotten such an important piece of information? I quickly grab up my phone and call back Silvia, formulating an appropriate answer. Yes or no? How could I stand to see Lucy chatting it up with the prince? Or anyone, for that matter.

* * *

After two rings she picks up.

"Hello? Miss America, is that you?"

I sigh inwardly and force a smile, although she can't see me.

"Yes, um Silvia?"

"Yes, what is it," she quires in a sharp tone. "Have you made a decision about the anniversary celebration?"

I think for one more second before solidifying my answer in words.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Maxon's P.O.V:**

Well this is great. I didn't even like the pictures of any of these girls! The one girl that I chose didn't show in the 35, obviously my father's doing. Instead, that horrible smug smile of a girl named Lucy something-or-other is in her place for Carolina.

When I took over for planning my mother and father's anniversary party, the first thing I did was go to Silvia. I still remember the conversation we had that day:

* * *

_I found her in the library, probably reading up on etiquette rules for the girls or something. I walked over and inquired, "Hello Silvia. Do you mind if I ask you something?"_

"_Of course," she responded flustered, as she was not normally approached with personal problems._

"_I have been assigned to planning mother and father's surprise anniversary party, but I have no clue what to do. I can't ask mother, because it is meant to be a surprise. Do you happen to know who her favorite singer is?"_

_She responds gracefully with, "Yes, I actually do! Her name is America Singer, a two from Carolina. I hear she used to be a five, but she worked her way up. Her parents died, so she is an orphan with no direct family. I think that is one of the reasons why the Queen Amberly enjoys her music. She is definitely someone to be admired!"_

"_Would you ask her for me? I wouldn't want one of my parents walking in on the call."_

"_I would love to talk to her! I have her number on the musician's list in the palace, so it won't be a problem." _

"_Thank you! Please get back to me with her response as soon as possible so I can continue planning."_

"_Will do," she responds, and as I am walking away, I hear her say something under her breath. I couldn't hear her, so I ignored it._

* * *

Ever since then, Silvia has been nicer to me than usual, so I am grateful. But what I am not grateful for is my father's deceit. How could he do this? She seems perfect! Her story is so moving, and the fact that she has no direct family makes me feel so… I don't even know. Is this love?

* * *

**Silvia's P.O.V:**

I know I shouldn't have, but I had to! I didn't want his first chance at love to be a disaster. It was that conversation that sparked everything:

* * *

_I was sitting in the library reading up on my material I would be teaching during the Selection when Prince Maxon arrived and began talking._

"_Hello Silvia. Do you mind if I ask you something?"_

"_Of course," I responded, slightly surprised that he addressed me in such a casual manner._

"_I have been assigned to planning mother and father's surprise anniversary party, but I have no clue what to do. I can't ask mother, because it is meant to be a surprise. Do you happen to know who her favorite singer is?"_

_My mind instantly jumped to America Singer, mine and the Queen's favorite singer._

_I tried to respond with grace, but excitement has to have shined through when I said, "Yes, I actually do! Her name is America Singer, a two from Carolina. I hear she used to be a five, but she worked her way up. Her parents died, so she is an orphan with no direct family. I think that is one of the reasons why the Queen Amberly enjoys her music. She is definitely someone to be admired!"_

"_Would you ask her for me? I wouldn't want one of my parents walking in on the call." _

_I didn't even have to think when I said, "I would love to talk to her! I have her number on the musician's list in the palace, so it won't be a problem." I've always wanted to talk to the girl with such a powerful voice and story._

"_Thank you! Please get back to me with her response as soon as possible so I can continue planning."_

_I was about to respond when a thought pushed through the rest. He looks in love with her before he even meets her! _

_I remember suddenly that she has a boyfriend, and that they have been dating for almost 2 years. I can't have him pick her for the Selection and then get heartbroken when she says that she doesn't love him._

"_Will do," I respond, and when I think he can't hear me I say in a low voice," But he can't have what he wants for the price."_

* * *

Ever since then, I have been plotting on how to get him away from her and from being heartbroken by the lover of another man. The king always sends me the applications for the Selection candidates, and no surprise, America's beautiful picture is right on top, staring me in the face.

I know from the look in his eyes that he'll jump at the chance to meet her, and I can't let that happen. I have to do something, I had to something, and I will. I have.

So what's the problem with switching the application of America Singer?

* * *

**Okay, that was really bad, and I'm sorry. How did you like it, though? I'll try to update soon, actually, I promise I will. See ya later; lurve ya! Byyye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am on a roll! 3 UPDATES WITHIN TWO WEEKS! I will try to update pretty regularly, but I have so many things going on right now, I will have to try really hard. Thank you all for the support I am getting, and thank you to Someone the World Forgot and illona18 for the praise and constructive criticism given. It is greatly needed and appreciated, and so once again I say thank you. May I just say how grateful I am for all of you who read this story, because this story has a grand total of 1,259 views! Lurve you all, and once again, I have taken all constructive criticism into account, so this will be in only America's point of view.**

* * *

**America's P.O.V.**

After getting the details for the trip and the party from Silvia I quickly call my stylist and quickly begin planning my dress for the party. If I will be there I want to stand out, and I know from prior knowledge that the Selection candidates will all be wearing red dresses, as is tradition.

I want to make an impression on him. I know it is futile, but in a way I think it isn't. Maybe the mere sight of me will spark something and he'll sweep me up and take me away to his fancy palace, just like all of those cheesy fairy tales that whisper about dreams coming true in a made up world with a made up notion. Dreams don't come true. I now know that, and so dreams are also futile.

"Wake up Cinderella," I say to myself. Feeling like Cinderella can't be such a bad thing, even if the whole theory of a happily ever after is just an allusion to what takes place in the real world.

* * *

We decide on a silver evening gown dress with the entire bodice being lace and silver material crossing over the lace in a tight, corset fashion. Below the lace the bottom of the dress will fall in waves to the floor starting at the hips in the same silver material as on the bodice. It's the perfect thing to both stand out in the crowd and look professionally elegant in my work setting, and then in the party setting look like the Illean beauty that the world has been looking for since the birth of Price Maxon. It is the most perfect thing I could ask for, and I haven't even seen it yet!

After the consultation with my stylist I quickly pack my necessities, as they will provide clothes with the exception of my party dress. That will be mailed to the palace in two days, which is Wednesday, and I am leaving tonight at nine for Angeles. She already has my measurements, so no fitting is necessary.

The dress will be there the day before the actual event on Thursday, so I have no worries about my clothes.

I have nothing left in Carolina for me. Aspen is gone, any idea of family is gone, and most importantly, any chance of a new life is gone in this place. Maybe leaving is best for me, after all, my Cinderella dreams have already wilted and died like roses every cold, hard winter.

So why should I stay?

* * *

I leave my apartment at exactly 8:30 and head to the airport with the first class tickets Silvia sent me. She sent two, I guess one is for Aspen, whom I haven't seen ever since the fight, and I haven't tried. I don't ever want to see him.

I arrive at the airport with my hoodie pulled up over my head, as to not attract a crowd screaming fans asking for my autograph. Walking over to the door I see a familiar car in the parking lot and suppress a grimace of anger and pain. The car that took me to many a date, many a concert, and led us to many a smile. That familiar blue truck brings back memories that surpass anything I have in my mind at the moment. One name, one face, one love: Aspen. One previous love anyways.

* * *

I run past the car quickly, hoping that he doesn't recognize me. As I run past I see that he's looking for someone, probably a new girlfriend or something. His eyes skate over me and settle on something behind my head, and as my head discreetly turns my heart breaks all over again. There stands the now famous Lucy, smiling a fake smile at Aspen and shouting a brief "Hi" before running over to attack him with her face, to put it mildly.

I pretend to check my messages on my phone while they converse after kissing for another full minute (longest minute of my life). They talk of random, boring topics before Lucy becomes serious. "So Aspen, I've been thinking; maybe after your draft period ends and I get enough money from the Selection we could move straight to the engagement process! You love me, don't you?"

Please deny it, Aspen. Please walk away from her and never look back! But his next words break me in a way I never thought possible.

"Of course! You know what, if I wasn't about to get on a plane to go to the palace, I would propose now. I love you Lucy." They kiss for a second before Aspen breaks away, staring at Lucy with the love that he apparently squandered on me.

I am close enough to hear his next words, whispered lovingly into Lucy's ear in the cool of the night.

"On second thought," he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring box, saying, "I can't wait another second." "Lucy, I love you with all of my heart and I never want to be away from you. I want you by my side, and I will move mountains to be with the one I love. Please forgive me for my clumsy, rushed proposal, but answer me this: Will you marry me?"

It's all I can do not to scream.

However, Lucy being a girl of no shame, shouts out her answer to the world, the skies hanging with a cool breeze that seems to suffocate me even more than the word that falls from her lips:

"Yes."

* * *

After that heart wrenching occurrence I practically sprint to the front doors of the airport, no longer able to bear the sickening display unfolding right before my eyes.

I go and throw my rather small duffel and my travel bag on the security line. Once I'm cleared for security I head to my gate and give my ticket to the attendant, who looks at me with interest.

"Miss, I know that it is none of my business, but are you alright?" I realize that I have started crying, silent tears that were let go with nothing like my permission.

I wipe my eyes on my sleeves before responding quietly with a, "I'm fine." He looks at me doubtfully but pitying, as though he knows that I'm lying but doesn't want to pry.

I walk onto the plane with my head held high. I hate crying. It makes me seem weak, which I am anything but in my eyes.

Everything I have gone through has made me strong, and I will never go back into the position of weakness.

I can't.

Weakness means pain, pain means struggle, and struggle means heartbreak. And love is heartbreak. One can never forget love in the equation for weakness.

Because love is pain. Love is struggle. Love, in itself, is weakness. I learned that the hard way, and I fell hard because of it.

* * *

I sit in my designated seat, which is so soft it's almost nicer than my bed at home. As I am admiring the view of the first class, more passengers file onto the plane, none of which are recognizable to me.

I give a sigh of relief as the last passenger gets on the plane, but something is wrong at the attendant's desk. A young woman stands looking frazzled, and I can hear snippets of their conversation.

"…left at home…never has happened before… second class… daughter's graduation…"

I get up rather quickly and look at the woman. She looks close to tears and is on the verge of a meltdown. I reach into my pocket for the first class ticket that was supposed to be Aspen's. Without even a pause I run down the ramp to the attendant's desk and everyone stares at me.

I hold out the hand with the ticket in it to the woman and smile at her. "Take this one. It was supposed to be a… friend's but he's otherwise engaged. It is first class, and I would like you to have it."

The people there stare at me in shock, including the woman, but she is the first one to snap out of it and without a moment of hesitation hugs me so tightly I cannot breathe. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She whispers the next sentence with something border lining reverence, "You must have been sent from God to me."

* * *

I hand the attendant the ticket, nod to the woman, and walk back onto the plane without another word. As the plane attendant begins the general procedural speech, I begin to think.

_Did you really send me, God? Why me? Why not someone else?_

I smile as I think about my heavenly father putting me in the right position at the right time to help that woman.

_What else do you want me to do, God? Bring it on. I'll do anything you ask me to._

I am drifting off to sleep when a whisper penetrates all, saying, "Don't give up. I know it's hard, but keep on fighting."

Then I drift off into one of the most peaceful slumbers that I have had in a long time.

* * *

**That was… long. **** Anyways, how did you like it? Please review, and I'll see you maybe sometime later this week, in which period I will try to update again. Lurve ya! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support I have gotten for the past few chapters! Okay, this chapter will be in Aspen's P.O.V., and I hope this will explain some things. See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

**Aspen's P.O.V.**

After the… incident at America's, I somehow can only think of one thing: Lucy. Will she take me back? We can work it out, smooth out the wrinkles in our relationship. I know that I have to find her. I do because, because… I love her?

That must be it. I love her so much more than America ever loved me.

I guess.

I head back to the studio with only minutes before she leaves, and as she is walking across the parking lot I run to her. She turns, noticing me, and before a cold greeting can pass from her lips I gather her in a breathtaking kiss. She melts into me, as there is nothing else to do.

She breaks away for air and whispers gently into the afternoon air, as though a butterfly has poured from her mouth. "What was that?"

I stammer, not understanding what she is saying. "I'm… umm… I'm sorry, I thought…"

She lets out a little breathy laugh, and then leans up, closing the gap in between us and kissing me. She breaks away, her eyes still closed.

Her bright hazel eyes open and shine with tears of happiness as she says, "I never said I didn't like it."

I give her a genuine smile that would light up the world if it was any bigger. It's a risk, but she has to know. She has to know by now.

She has to know that I love her.

Gently pushing me away, she gasps and says quietly," Now you decide to come? What about America? And the Prince? We can't be together, Aspen."

I keep my expression calm and collected, although on the inside I am falling apart. Just when I am about to walk away, despairing, my mind conjures up a plan. Though risky, I think it would work, simply because we love each other.

And a little ingenuity won't hurt, but still.

"It's not entirely fool proof, but it would work. Somehow I could come to the palace with the new draft members and be a palace guard. They have a trading program where you can trade in to be a guard, you know, for the less fortunate. It doesn't always happen and is very selective, but I think I could qualify for one of the volunteers."

She smiles, overwhelmed, and kisses me again. This time, however, it feels final. Like we just sealed an agreement and can actually live now, the way we are supposed to. In love.

Oh I can't wait for the day when we actually become man and wife. I hope we will anyways.

After she kissed back my mind began going into overdrive and one of the key points was marriage. But am I ready to get married to the most wonderful woman in the world? Will she accept me even after I have been with America?

Oh. I forgot the question about America.

"She's through. I should have never been with her in the first place. The entire time, there was only you. When I finally found out the truth, she started to yell at me, as if it was all my fault that she cheated on me!"

I don't even notice that near the end tears started to fall, finally being let go after being held in for so long. I don't even care that I slightly tweaked the events and the occurrences, because I know that she won't even pay attention to anything I say about America.

I'll bet that once she heard the part that said "She's through" she instantly let herself go in relief.

"And the prince," she inquires," what about him?"

"Just be careful. Don't be too careless around me and we'll be fine. I promise, Lucy. Okay?"

She snuggles into me, fitting perfectly in my waist like she belongs there.

Her car is right beside us, waiting to take her home so that she can begin her last couple days before being escorted to the luxurious palace, where hopefully I will be waiting for her.

I say emotionally, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you to the draft station! Or at least to the airport itself. I want to spend every last moment with you now before you leave," she says rather forcefully with a voice that makes me shiver a bit at the commanding tone.

I run over to my truck and climb in, waiting for her to climb in the passenger seat. I am about to stick my head out the window when she appears at my side.

"I'm driving," she says. I gape at her only for a minute before deciding to mess with her for a moment.

I smirk, saying passively," Okay!"

She waits for a moment, looking surprised that I actually complied without a fight, expecting me to open my door and step out for her to enter the driver's seat.

Wrong.

Without her even noticing, I quickly shift the gears into drive and press on the accelerator lightly, not wanting to run over her feet on accident.

She jumps back and watches, not quite adapting to the new development that I have thrown at her.

When she does, she looks like she is torn between trying not to laugh and trying not to punch me.

But me?

I press the accelerator harder and laugh my first real laugh in a long time.

She runs after my blue truck, deciding to laugh instead of getting mad, and in that moment, I know that she is the one.

My one.

* * *

I stop and let her climb into the truck, both of us laughing so hard that we have tears in our eyes. We calm down and I begin to drive towards the airport, savoring these moments of enjoyment before the next couple months of separation.

She is perfect. Totally and insanely perfect, and I love her.

I get an idea that will be rushed, but perfect, so I decide to institute it. I stop at the local mall and tell her to wait for me at the local hangout, as it is only 6:00 and the draft plane leaves at 8:00.

While she walks to the smoothie place, I run over to the jewelry store in which I had been admiring a ring for America. I choose the ring and pay for it with my exclusive two card, only used for when I am paying for something expensive because it has all the money I have saved as a two on it.

I get the ring box and run to the smoothie hangout to get Lucy.

"What took you so long, Aspen? I thought you had run off," she says jokingly, though somewhat worried. I realize that I was in there for almost an hour.

"Never," I say, kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiles as we walk out, driving the rest of the thirty minute drive to the airport.

I am trying to decide on when I will propose to her. At the palace? In the car? (as if) Or will I have to wait until the Selection is over? I honestly don't think I can wait for that long, but I might have to.

When we get to the airport I am still trying to decide.

"I have to go to the restroom," she says, climbing out of the truck once we stop, "Wait for me?"

"Okay. I have nothing better to do," I say seemingly uncaring but winking in the process. She giggles lightheartedly while walking away.

When she is out of sight I hop onto the pavement and pull out the ring box nervously. What if she says no? I know that this is rushed, but love transcends all problems and differences. Hopefully.

I hear footsteps and hurriedly put the box away, thinking it is Lucy. A person, probably a young woman by her body type, runs by. A small piece of hair falls out of her hoodie, which is pulled up over her head so as not to be noticed. It is a bright red piece of hair, and I only know one person with that shade of vibrant red hair. America?

I see directly behind her that Lucy is approaching, and the girl freezes, most likely thinking that I am looking at her. Lucy runs up and after a brief greeting she practically attacks me, which I don't mind.

However, the girl who looks like America does seem to mind. She stands, trying to seem passive, against the hood of a car, but is doing a terrible job at it. She pulls out her phone and almost aggressively begins to tap on the screen. Ignoring her, I turn my full attention to Lucy and the decision I must make that has everything to do with her.

She breaks away to talk about all of the sights in the airport, just random talking points as if she doesn't want me to leave but wants to find something meaningful to talk about. I find this endearing, but I have to make a decision fast.

Now or later? Will it be worth it to wait, or will it be more satisfying to know that I will have someone already waiting for me when I arrive home from the palace?

Suddenly, she becomes serious. "So Aspen, I've been thinking; maybe after your draft period ends and I get enough money from the Selection we could move straight to the engagement process! You love me, don't you?"

That is all it takes to let me know what my answer will be.

I notice that the girl on the car has abruptly stopped typing and is now openly listening. She can't be America, however, because America has no reason to be at an airport! Nevertheless, I have no time for her, even if she is America.

* * *

My answer to the question is now set in stone, and I know that it will be the right choice no matter what.

"Of course! You know what, if I wasn't about to get on a plane to go to the palace, I would propose now. I love you Lucy." What is in the past is in the past, and I wouldn't have it any other way than to have Lucy in my arms at this moment.

She leans in to kiss me and it is like the fireworks behind my eyelids couldn't get any more bright, more beautiful, and certainly more real when our lips brush, even as lightly as a butterfly would land on your wrist.

I pull back and stare at her beauty, her grace, her perfection. The love that I wasted on America is now pouring back into the surface, and it flows into my heart, shows in my eyes.

Now. There is no turning back as I take a deep breath.

* * *

"On second thought," I say nervously, formulating the speech that is swiftly approaching, "I can't wait another second." "Lucy, I love you with all of my heart and I never want to be away from you. I want you by my side, and I will move mountains to be with the one I love. Please forgive me for my clumsy, rushed proposal, but answer me this: Will you marry me?"

In. Out. In. Out.

Out of the corner of my eye I see that mysterious young woman, standing in shock on the hood of the car. She looks like she's about to faint. Suddenly, without her noticing, her hoodie falls off of its place on her head and her familiar face is bared to the world.

I feel like _I'm_ about to faint when I confirm my previous guess as to who it is.

America.

Lucy's voice brings me out of my thoughts as she responds, shouting her answer for the entire world to hear.

"Yes."

* * *

I pull her up and gather her small body into a beautifully perfect kiss. I can see us with kids in the next year, two years, and ten years. Growing and growing old together, the mention of America and the Prince like a faint memory in the back of our minds, love taking up our waking thoughts and dreams.

She looks up at me with adoration and trust in her eyes, and in that moment I see it.

No matter what happens, we'll be okay. We'll survive through Selections, rebel attacks, and especially old lovers.

And there is no one I would rather survive with.

* * *

**Alright, this is late I know, but at least it is long! **** Lurve ya, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
